Especial de Num velho carvalho
by patilion
Summary: Quem não leu a fic Num velho carvalho pode ler também, pois essa lenda que foi a inicial pra fic, originalmente seria oneshort - Aos que leram, ACHEI A FOLHA \o/ ai esta a lenda original . que como já disse, inicialmente seria oneshort


**Avizinho: digitei igualsinho como escrevi na folha mudando só o necessário para melhor entendimento. Mostro em alguns pontos em itálico como aviso de eu ter mudado, por ter sido acréscimo ou uma mudança meio grande de como ta na folha, não destaquei tudo, pois os outros mantem o significado, só muda a palavra.**

**Não cheguei a botar claramente os personagens sendo de Skura, mas creio que da pra saber qm são.**

**A parte sublinha ta explicado lá em baixo o/**

Uma velha lenda diz que dois jovens , que por acaso gostavam de ir até um carvalho no meio de uma floresta que dividia dois povos.

As vilas nunca se entenderam e sempre havia conflitos.

Os dois sem saber de que aldeia o outro vinha começaram uma amizade que atravez do tempo foi se transformando _em algo mais._

Guerras vieram e o rapaz teve que ir.

Ela continuou indo até o carvalho e ficando lá o esperando até o anoitecer.

Seus pais já arranjaram um marido para ela e não importava o quanto disse-se que já tinha alguém, eles faziam a mesma pergunta, que ela nunca fizera a ele:

-De que vilarejo ele vem?

E com isso nunca aceitaram o tal rapaz.

Ela começara a passar mais tempo no carvalho. Querendo fugir do compromisso que estavam a lhe arranjar.

Anos passavam e a guerra entres aldeias continuava.

Seus pais já começavam a dizer para esquecer o rapaz, pois pra eles ele provavelmente já estava morto, mas ela não queria acreditar. Ele avia prometido voltar.

Mais dias se passaram e a guerra começava a chegar ao fim. E mais tempo ela permanecia embaixo do carvalho.

Ela adoecera, mas mesmo assim fazia de tudo para chegar ao carvalho e espera_-_lo.

No fadigo dia em que a guerra acabou o medico dissera que talvez ela não passa-se daquele dia se fizesse muito esforço.

Quando os pais da moça se deram conta que ela não estava mais em casa eles sabiam o único lugar que ela poderia ter ido. Ao chegarem no carvalho viram ela sentada, encostada ao carvalho. Ao olharem para alem dele viram alguém vindo, se arrastando, apoiado em uma espada completamente ferido.

Ele se agachou na frente dela e sorrindo disse:

-Eu falei que ia voltar.

Via-se lagrimas surgindo em seus olhos, ele sabia que a vida já fugira do corpo dela, mas em seu rosto havia um sorriso. Depositou um beijo em seus lábios antes de tombar para o lado, sem vida.

Os pais da garota ficaram a admirar o casal e só notaram que não eram os únicos quando uma mulher se aproximou.

-São os pais da mulher?

-Somos, e a Sra quem ser? – falou o pai dela.

-Sou a mãe dele – indicou o rapaz – são de que vila?

-A que fica a oeste daqui, e a sua?

-A leste.

Ficaram em um breve silencio quebrado pela mãe da moça.

-Tenho certeza que mesmo que eles soubessem disso não iriam se importar, pelomenos ela não.

-Ele também. Perguntei de onde ela era e recebi em resposta "quem se importa?"

O silencio que seguiu após isso só era quebrado pelo farfalhar das árvores.

-Acho que as aldeias ainda não vão se entender, já que a do norte ganhou – comentou o Pai da moça recebendo acenos de concordância das outras duas.

-Mas tomara que com o tempo todos fiquem_ unidos_, que nem eles.

-Posso saber o nome dele? – perguntou a ,mão da moça.

-Ela nunca disse?

-Ela o chamava de Lobo, mas creio que esse não seja o verdadeiro nome dele.

-Até é o nome dele – sorriu – é Shioran... presumo que o dela seja Sakura.

-Ela também não falara o nome dela?

-Ele a chamava de cerejeira.

Naquela floresta sempre havia uma única cerejeira e também um lobo solitário embaixo dela. Dizia-se que era os espíritos dos jovens da lenda, já que sempre estavam ao lado de um carvalho.

The End .... ?

N/A: Nem acredito que achei essa folha *-*

Para qm não lembra eu havia perdido a folha que continha o original da lenda que deu origem a fic **Num velho carvalho, ** fiz mudanças por ter que ser só de cabeça e acabei por mudar –muito até- a lenda. Agente sempre da uma mudada ao digitar novamente.

Resolvi postar por achar que seria legal mostrar seu original antes mesmo de eu ter colocado os personagens de Sakura nela, por isso a parte sublinhada fiz depois essa parte ao decidir que iria pólos. Tanto que inicialmente iria fazer ser uma cerejeira e não um carvalho, mas daí veio a idéia que ta no trecho final e achei melhor mudar de árvore xD

Aos que leram a fic NVC digam o que acharam do especial e se acharam uma mudança radical de mais dessa pra que ta na fic xD

Aos que resolveram ler isso sem ter lido a outra fic que saiu disso xD Digam o que acharam ^-^

Antes que comentem, achei meio estranho essa conversa com dois defuntos do lado XD

Mas o dialogo era necessário, ainda mais a falta de emoção de ambas as partes pelas mortes... mas vamos pensar assim eles já estavam preparados e esperavam isso e é uma época diferente onde a morte é bem aceita xp

Bye

p.s.: ainda trabalhando no extra da fic, só pra deixar bem claro, não é isto. Vai estar na fic.


End file.
